


Long Lost Sibling

by demipancake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Texting, Trans Male Character, also jere being trans?? also yes, chatfic, jere having a long lost sister??, tags will update as this trainwreck of a story goes on lmao, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demipancake/pseuds/demipancake
Summary: Jeremy finds his sister while browsing Tumblr.gayplayer-twoso uh this might sound weird butdo you happen to have like... a long lost sibling?demibitchwhat the fuck??how did you know???





	1. same eyes, similar hair

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was just a random thing i made while i was sick  
> enjoy i guess??  
> there might be multiple chapters idk

Jeremy was shaking.

Nuh uh, he thought. It couldn't be her.

...Could it?

He was just, casually scrolling through Tumblr when he came across a photo of a girl that looked suspiciously like his long lost sister.

Upon further inspection - holy fuck she has the same name.

Emily.

Jeremy sort of... stared at his laptop screen for a moment.

Okay, maybe several moments.

Maybe it's not the same girl? Maybe she just happens to have the same eyes as Jeremy, the same colour hair as their mother. Maybe she just happens to have the same name.

Yeah.

Jeremy went onto the girl's Tumblr page, and clicked the 'Message' button.

 **gayplayer-two**  
hello?

Ah yes, the infamous 'hello?' message. Great job Jeremy.

 **demibitch**  
uh hi??

Holy fuck, they had the same texting habits. Oh my God.

 **gayplayer-two**  
so uh this might sound weird but  
do you happen to have like... a long lost sibling?

 **demibitch**  
what the fuck??  
how did you know???  
i had a sister named jemma

Oof, there it is. Jeremy just remembered that his sister didn't get to witness his coming out as trans. Hey, atleast he could be sure she's the same person...?

 **gayplayer-two**  
so uh  
what if i told you  
i was that sister?  
except turns out i'm trans??

 **demibitch**  
holy fuck really??  
who was your best friend since kindergarten

 **gayplayer-two**  
michael mell, and we're dating now??

 **demibitch**  
dUDE POPPY OWES ME 20 BUCKS

Jeremy remembered this. Holy shit, Emily shipped him and Michael so hard. Even in kindergarten. When she was thirteen and he was eight, he remembered she became known as the shipping queen in high school. It was a title she held dearly.

 **gayplayer-two**  
hfjghk  
my name is jeremy now btw  
hello?

 **demibitch**  
sorry i texted poppy to tell her lmao  
i'm? still freaking out??

 **gayplayer-two**  
honestly same  
i saw this and i just?? holy fuck  
sistermaybeidk.jpg

 **demibitch**  
ohh the photo with sam?  
i swear,,, i thought this was gonna be a normal saturday

 **gayplayer-two**  
same??  
do you have discord

 **demibitch**  
ye dude  
my user is demi cherry #----

Jeremy could honestly barely take this, holy shit. He just got in contact with his sister after eight fucking years. How old would that make her? 23?

He quickly logged onto Discord and typed in his friends' group chat.

 **Player Two**  
gUYS OH MY GOD

 **Player One**  
What??

 **bisexual, bitches**  
what

 **Player Two**  
MIKE REMEMBER MY SISTER???

 **Player One**  
Yeah?

 **bisexual, bitches**  
you have a sister??

 **Player Two**  
shut up rich  
ANYWAY I JUST FOUND HER ON TUMBLR

 **bisexual, bitches**  
wow rude

 **Player One**  
WAIT WHAT REALLY (edited)  
DUDE IT'S BEEN 8 YEARS

 **Player Two**  
MICHAEL SHE TYPES THE SAME AS ME,,,,  
SHE USES COMMAS LIKE THAT N SHIT

 **Player One**  
OH MY GOD???

 **Player Two**  
I'M GONNA FRIEND HER ON DISCORD ONE SEC  
also she totally shipped us when we were in kindergarten  
i told her we were dating and she said, and i quote:  
'dUDE POPPY OWES ME 20 BUCKS'

 **bisexual, bitches**  
honestly that's a mood

 **Player One**  
HFKHDK

 **bisexual, bitches**  
if i knew you in kindergarten, i would've shipped y'all too

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the chat's antics, friending Emily while notifications turned up in the bottom right of his screen. He paid no attention to them, and sent a message to his sister.

 **the embodiment of gay**  
hi is this emily??

 **demi cherry**  
yup, i'm guessing you're jeremy?  
also your username is a big fuckin mood

 **the embodiment of gay**  
hahh i changed it for a joke lmao

While waiting for a reply, he checked the other discord to find Christine had come online.

 **bisexual, bitches**  
and so i conclude my speech on how danny phantom is a trans guy

 **Player One**  
I mean you didn't really have to convince me

 **Chrisamon Bun**  
i legit had no idea oh my god

 **bisexual, bitches**  
_bows_ thank you, thank you

 **Player Two**  
how the fuck did the conversation change this quickly i was gone for less than five minutes

 **Player One**  
I have? No clue??

 **Chrisamon Bun**  
oh my god danny phantom is trans

 **bisexual, bitches**  
jere you should add your sister to the server

 **Player One**  
Yes!! Is she still nice??

 **Player Two**  
em could never not be nice tbh

 **Chrisamon Bun**  
you have a sister??

 **Player Two**  
yes and she's really nice ok  
everyone act natural

**- > Welcome, demi cherry. We hope you brought pizza.**

**bisexual, bitches**  
-sex noises-

 **Player One**  
pass the weed

 **Chrisamon Bun**  
what

 **demi cherry**  
i just said 'ah yes, i have found my people' out loud in a starbucks and now my gf is looking at me weirdly  
thanks

 **bisexual, bitches**  
mission accomplished

 **demi cherry**  
also jEREMY YOU AND MICHAEL HAVE MATCHING NAMES???

 **Player One**  
Uh

 **demi cherry**  
THAT'S,, FUCKIN ADORABLE

 **Player One**  
How do you know I'm Michael though

 **demi cherry**  
honey  
as someone who knew you for 5 years  
i can confidently say  
you're michael

 **Player One**  
Fair

 **demi cherry**  
how old is everyone here??

 **Player Two**  
we're all 18

 **demi cherry**  
i'm fuckin 23 why am i here

 **bisexual, bitches**  
you're a boyf riends shipper you belong

 **Player Two**  
riCH WE'RE NOT IN HIGH SCHOOL ANYMORE

 **demi cherry**  
boyf riends??

 **Chrisamon Bun**  
rich put 'boyf' on jeremy's backpack and 'riends' on michael's 5 months before they started dating

 **demi cherry**  
oH MY GOD RICH THAT'S BRILLIANT

 **bisexual, bitches**  
and i did it while squipped too  
i'm a fuckin genius

 **demi cherry**  
i was gonna ask why the chat is named 'SQUIP SQUAD'  
the fuck is a squip  
jeremy immediately went offline what

 **Player One**  
He's coming over to my house  
Kinda like,,, an almost-traumatic experience??

 **demi cherry**  
oh,,,  
why is the chat named that if it's almost-traumatic??

 **bisexual, bitches**  
sweats nervously

 **Chrisamon Bun**  
we were all involved in it and?? idk seemed fitting at the time

 **demi cherry**  
i mean if something possibly traumatic happened to my brother i'm?? gonna fight a bitch??

 **bisexual, bitches**  
wholesome

Jeremy chuckled to himself quietly as the messages loaded in. Michael looked over to him with a questioning look in his eye. "You gonna tell her about it or?"

"Duh." He changed his status to 'Online'.

 **Player Two**  
i'm honestly still slightly in shock you just accepted you don't have a sister??

 **demi cherry**  
dude  
bro  
homesicle

 **bisexual, bitches**  
who even says homesicle anymore

 **demi cherry**  
me apparently  
anyway jeremy  
i kind of always knew???

 **Player Two**  
wait what

 **demi cherry**  
i was planning to introduce you to it when you turned twelve and were hopefully old enough to realise that telling mom wasn't gonna work out??

 **Player Two**  
weLL THAT DIDN'T WORK OUT-

 **Chrisamon Bun**  
wait how did that not work??

 **demi cherry**  
i'm also curious

 **Player Two**  
i told my mom when i was nine, she was courteous to not leave before i turned ten??

 **demi cherry**  
fuCK THAT EXPLAINS A LOT

 **Chrisamon Bun**  
oh

 **Player One**  
ThAT'S WHY YOU SPLIT OH MY GOD

 **demi cherry**  
heck are you still in that area??

 **Player Two**  
after you left dad kind of... went crazy?

 **demi cherry**  
wasn't he already crazy though

 **Player Two**  
true  
point is we haven't moved house in eight years

 **demi cherry**  
wow.  
okay yeah lmao

 **Player One**  
Jere's dad went through a phase of not wearing pants  
It lasted two years _(edited)_

 **demi cherry**  
i saw that michael mell  
i also realised that we got completely off topic??

 **Player One**  
Shit

 **Player Two**  
we should probably explain now lmao

 **Player One**  
You sure?

 **Player Two**  
micah we're in the same room you could've just said that

 **demi cherry**  
yoU STILL CALL HIM MICAH???

 **Player One**  
I'm lazy tho

 **Player Two**  
fair  
prepare for a long message

 **demi cherry**  
got it

 **bisexual, bitches**  
why is your username demi cherry

 **demi cherry**  
because i'm demi and i like cherries

 **Chrisamon Bun**  
what's demi??

 **demi cherry**  
well i'm technically demi-bisexual  
it means i don't feel romantic/sexual attraction unless the person in question is my friend

 **Player Two**  
okay so basically a squip is like a tiny computer in the form of a pill which implants itself in your brain and helps you to not act like a nerd. idk how rich got one but he did and he introduced them to me so i got one?? and it like took over my brain and made it so i couldn't see michael n shit and it was really manipulative? so green md activates it and red deactivates it but the only person i knew with red was michael and y'know,, the whole not seeing him thing. that and i didn't figure it out until after a few months during the school play. fast forward and i thought the girl i liked (christine) liked me back (she didn't she's aro ace) so the squip was helping me with that?? and at the play it like,,, drugged everyone with other squips so that's fun but then michael the beautiful boy that he is saved us all using the power of mountain dew red.  
that was three years ago now

 **demi cherry**  
...you aren't fuckin with me right  
**@Player One** michael you're a terrible liar is he telling the truth

 **Player One**  
a) i am nOT a terrible liar thanks  
b) yes that is unfortunately 100% the truth

 **demi cherry**  
a) you once told me, after you ate the donuts i was saving for sam, that the powdered sugar on your shirt was cocaine  
b) oh my fucking god

 **bisexual, bitches**  
i juST FUCKIN SNORTED DID THAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN

 **Player One**  
nO

 **Player Two**  
it did, i remember that

 **demi cherry**  
okay but a supercomputer that's activated and deactivated by mountain dew??  
that's uh  
kind of hard to believe??

 **Player Two**  
squipscars.jpg

 **demi cherry**  
hOLY FUCK DUDE

 **Player One**  
He got me to take that picture right now

 **demi cherry**  
holy shit???  
okay i can believe it now jesus christ  
are those shaped like lightning bolts????

 **bisexual, bitches**  
i have them tooo

 **panjake**  
what the fuck's going on who's demi cherry

 **Player Two**  
my sister

 **demi cherry**  
yo yo yo

 **panjake**  
yOU HAVE A SISTER??

 **Chrisamon Bun**  
also danny phantom is trans

 **panjake**  
FUCKIN WHAT????


	2. jeremy is a definite furry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so most (if not all) chapters from here (heere) are gonna be pure texting seeing as i love this??  
> if the sibs actually meet then that'll be a non-texting chapter

**demi cherry**  
hey so have i ever mentioned the time when 2-year-old jeremy put flowers in his hair and looked completely aesthetic

**Player Two**  
eMILY NO  
YOUVE BEEN HERE FOR LESS THAN 24 HOURS

**demi cherry**  
I STILL HAVE PICTURES

**valentine's day**  
i have no idea who you are but please post them holy shit

**lohst in your eyes**  
Holy fuck.

**demi cherry**   
aestheticjem.png

**Player Two**  
question  
why is it a png

**rolan, they hatin**  
saved

**Player Two**  
jeNNA NO PLEASE DON'T

**rolan, they hatin**  
:3

**demi cherry**  
honestly i have no idea who any of you except jere are  
but i like you already

**lohst in your eyes**  
Same with you tbh.

**rolan, they hatin**  
brooke why are your sentences punctuated

**lohst in your eyes**  
Why aren't yours punctuated Jenna?

**rolan, they hatin**  
?? because this is 2017 and we're texting

**lohst in your eyes**  
fair honestly

**demi cherry**  
is discord really texting though

**Player One**  
What did you do

**demi cherry**  
oh i sent a picture of jeremy with flowers in his hair

**Player One**  
That would explain why he's currently lying on my bedroom floor with a dead look in his eyes

**demi cherry**  
ah yes he hasn't changed a bit

**Player Two**  
emily i've changed gender since you last saw me

**demi cherry**  
hasn't changed a bit  
oh oh!!

**Player Two**  
i'm scared already

**demi cherry**  
jeremy do you remember...

**Player Two**  
oh god

**demi cherry**  
f i n

**Player Two**  
brb banning you from the chat

**demi cherry**  
wait no

**valentine's day**  
who or what is fin

**demi cherry**  
4-year-old jeremy's fursona

**rolan, they hatin**  
i've got my notepad and pen ready

**Player One**  
Jeremy just said to me 'I can't believe my own sister would betray me like this'

**Player Two**  
you're all t r a i t o r s  
i'm not a furry

**demi cherry**  
4-year-old you says otherwise  
i'm not joking

**Player Two**  
no,  
dear sister  
for our blood bonds  
please do not

**demi cherry**  
i have it on video

**Player Two**  
n o

**lohst in your eyes**  
what do you have on video?

**demi cherry**  
when he was 4 i asked jeremy if he was a furry, while knowing he didn't know what it was  
9-year-old me was smart

**Player Two**  
emily i can't believe you would betray me like this

**demi cherry**  
he said, and i quote:

**Player One**  
Okay but Jeremy did the exact same thing with you yesterday what the fuck

**Player Two**  
admittedly that is incredibly creepy

**demi cherry**  
'if by furry you mean really liking dolphins, then yes!!'

**the embodiment of gay deleted a message**

**rolan, they hatin**  
don't worry i got screenshots

**Player Two**  
nO

**demi cherry**  
hey so jenna is my spirit animal??

**Chrisamon Bun**  
you've known eachother for under ten minutes

**demi cherry**  
HEY SO JENNA IS MY SPIRIT ANIMAL??  
are all y'all in new jersey?

**Player Two**  
seeing as we all went to the same high school, i haven't moved house in the past eight years, and we all graduated 2-3 months ago?

**demi cherry**  
good point  
i might fly over to nj n visit soon??

**Player Two**  
oh my god really??

**demi cherry**  
yeah  
oh fuck i haven't changed my name for this server yet

**demi cherry has changed their name to queer heere**

**Chrisamon Bun**  
for this server?

**queer heere**  
yeah i change it for every server  
sometimes it has to be really boring because of a naming system or smth

**Player Two**  
emily did you just make a pun out of our last name

**queer heere**  
;)  
i'm queer and i'm heere

**rolan, they hatin**  
that's a mood

**Player Two**  
honestly you haven't changed a bit

**queer heere**  
:3c

**Player One**  
You really haven't

**queer heere**  
dude i can't wait to go to new jersey

**lohst in your eyes**  
wait youre actually coming here?

**queer heere**  
*heere

**Player Two**  
no

**queer heere**  
and yeah hopefully  
i've got a break week in a month or so  
i'll come up then  
one second

**Player One**  
i-cant-believe-jeremys-dead.jpg  
He's just lying there

**Player Two**  
michael i'm not dead

**Player One**  
Sometimes I can still hear his voice

**queer heere**  
du de  
that's the first photo i've seen of your face  
like i can tell you're?? my brother??  
you pass really well as trans omg

**valentine's day**  
this is the wholesome content i live for everyone

**Player One**  
He does  
I love my boyf

**Player Two**  
n i love my riend

**queer heere**  
how are you more pure than you were when you were ten honest ly

**Player Two**  
was that 'honest love you' or 'honestly' with weird spacing

**queer heere**  
both


	3. hyped for the hols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter than normal because i wanted to get this out before december whoops-

**queer heere**  
GUYS IT'S THE HOLIDAYS

**Player Two**  
it's november

**Player One**  
YEAH  
Wait no  
Yeah to what Em said not Jeremy

**Chrismon Bun**  
IT'S CHRISTMASS

**queer heere**  
or hanukkah!!  
or both

**Chrisamon Bun**  
or both??

**Player Two**  
i celebrate both!!

**queer heere**  
i live with sam who celebrates christmas  
so we both celebrate both

**Player One**  
I celebrate one day of Hanukkah

**queer heere**  
why

**Player Two**  
we invite him over for one day of hanukkah

**queer heere**  
ooh

**Player Two**  
it's still not december tho

**bisexual, bitches**  
DECEMBER IS TOMORROW JEREMY WE CAN GET HYPED IF WE WANT

**queer heere**  
can i invite sam to here??

**bisexual, bitches**  
who tf is sam

**queer heere**  
my girlfriend who i also live with

**Player One**  
Ye!

**Player Two**  
michael did you just use ye unironically

**Player One**  
Ye I did

**Player Two**  
i'm breaking up w/ you

**Player One**  
:((

**queer heere**  
:o

**Player Two**  
i'M kIdDiNg

**queer heere**  
anyway sam is coming to tell you it's time to get hyped for the holidays

**- > Cheers, love! lil bitch is here!**

**Player Two**  
IT'S NOVEMBER

**lil bitch**  
NEVER TOO EARLY FOR THE HOLS

**Chrisamon Bun**  
I FULLY AGREE-

**bisexual, bitches**  
YEAH JEREMY YOURE THE ONLY ONE WHO ISNT HYPED

**lil bitch**  
anyway who are you people

**Player One**  
Hey VSauce Michael here

**Player Two**  
yo my name is jeremy, i'm 18 and i never fuckin learned how to read

**bisexual, bitches**  
bi bitch

**Chrisamon Bun**  
local theater kid here!!

**queer heere**  
and i'm the love of your life

**lil bitch**  
yeah em i know

**Player Two**  
awwww

**lil bitch**  
anyway back to christmas/hanukkah

**valentine's day**  
my wardrobe is completely filled with sweaters n christmas aesthetics already

**Player Two**  
chloe not you too

**valentine's day**  
brooke says she's exactly the same  
her phone is dead tho

**rolan, they hatin**  
chlo it's november

**Player Two**  
thANK YOU JENNA FINALLY-

**rolan, they hatin**  
that doesn't mean i'm not going to h&m tomorrow to get a ton of christmas clothes

**Player One**  
I'm getting a holiday patch for my hoodie tomorrow

**Player Two**  
-shrieking-

**Player One**  
You can help me choose it if you want Jer

**Player Two**  
...fine

**queer heere**  
sam just said 'aww' out loud

**lil bitch**  
nO I DIDNT

**queer heere**  
so you're saying that my brother...  
isn't adorable?

**lil bitch**  
internal screaming

**bisexual, bitches**  
big mood

**rolan, they hatin**  
bmood

**queer heere**  
bood

**Chrisamon Bun**  
the evolution of a meme

**valentine's day**  
SCREECH

**rolan, they hatin**  
whAT

**valentine's day**  
BROOKE JUST

**Player Two**  
oh god are you having a gay crisis

**valentine's day**  
SHE JUST FELL ASLEEP RESTING ON MY SHOULDER  
also shut up jeremy

**Player Two**  
;3

**queer heere**  
never use that face again  
also 'oh god are you having a gay crisis' is a mood

**lil bitch**  
truly  
em fell asleep on my shoulder a couple nights ago

**queer heere**  
safgklsgj

**lil bitch**  
honestly it was adorable

**queer heere**  
mahal

**lil bitch**  
yes

**queer heere**  
hush

**Player One**  
Mahal???

**queer heere**  
i picked it up from your mums calling you that because it was adorable

**Player One**  
You remembered that????

**queer heere**  
yeah dude!!

**valentine's day**  
meanwhile  
Untitled.jpg

**queer heere**  
this is gay and pure i'm living for it

**valentine's day**  
help me  
shIT SHE'S WAKING UP  
oh god she's mumbling about something  
that's adorsadlkhfls

**Player Two**  
chloe's dead

**valentine's day**  
hi this is brooke!!

**Player One**  
Oh no

**valentine's day**  
i stole chlo's phone!!

**queer heere**  
...read the chat history?

**lil bitch**  
yeah do that

**valentine's day**  
hAH i got my phone back before she could you dweebs  
she was mumbling her plans to steal my phone

**Player Two**  
i'm gonna guess you're gonna delete all those messages now

**-valentine's day deleted 7 messages-**

**Player Two**  
how did i know

**valentine's day**  
you did the exact same thing before you started dating michael

**-the embodiment of gay deleted a message-**

**valentine's day**  
why are you the admin again


	4. in which jeremy is gay

**rolan, they hatin**  
hey guys wanna see jere bein gay

 **Player One**  
When is he not gay

 **rolan, they hatin**  
tru  
but like, really gay

 **Player Two**  
jenna don't do this

 **rolan, they hatin**  
too late  
[jereyouretoogay.jpg](https://i.imgur.com/PbmlyQi.jpg)

 **Player Two**  
nO

 **Player One**  
Hsdhjkg

 **queer heere**  
tag yourself, i'm "i'm really gay??"

 **valentine's day**  
i'm "why are you asking me lmao"

 **bisexual, bitches**  
i'm "have i always been this gay??"

 **lil bitch**  
i'm "fair"

 **queer heere**  
!! sam!!  
aren't you like  
at work

 **lil bitch**  
em my boss doesn't care lmao

 **queer heere**  
tru

 **lil bitch**  
aren't you also at work??

 **queer heere**  
i'm on a break

 **bisexual, bitches**  
you spend your break with us?  
i'm touched

 **queer heere**  
hu sh shorty

 **bisexual, bitches**  
SHORTY?  
HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW I WAS SHORT??

 **queer heere**  
oh jeremy told me

 **Player Two**  
nO I DIDN'T

 **Player One**  
Emily you've signed Jeremy's death warrant

 **valentine's day**  
oh god

 **Player Two**  
I SWEAR I DIDN'T??

 **queer heere**  
i have screenshots

 **Player Two**  
BETRAYED BY MY OWN SISTER

 **bisexual, bitches**  
I NEED THOSE SCREENSHOTS

 **queer heere**  
got it

 **Player Two**  
nO  
emily seriously you'd better not

 **queer heere**  
[richisasmallboi.png](https://i.imgur.com/TR7fcAE.png)

 **Player Two**  
oh thank god

 **queer heere**  
a promise is a promise lil bro

 **Player One**  
A promise??

 **Player Two**  
never call me lil bro again

 **queer heere**  
got it, lil bro ;)

 **rolan, they hatin**  
wait what's the promise

 **queer heere**  
oh nothing  
just that jeremy has a secret he only told me and no one else ;)))

 **Player Two**  
EMILY

 **valentine's day**  
what's the secret jeremy

 **lil bitch**  
?? em you haven't even told me??  
your girlfriend???

 **queer heere**  
i mean i promised to not tell anyone but i also specifically promised to not tell you

 **lil bitch**  
>:0

 **Player Two**  
[not-telling-sam.jpg](https://i.imgur.com/YkyMGut.jpg)

 **queer heere**  
jeremy you really need more creative file names

 **bisexual, bitches**  
I JUST GOT BACK TO THE CHAT AND  
JEREMY I'M GONNA KILL YOU

 **Player Two**  
nO

 **bisexual, bitches**  
TOO LATE I'M DRIVING TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NO W

 **Player One**  
A) are you texting while driving  
B) he's at my house

 **bisexual, bitches**  
nah jake's driving me  
aND WE'RE GOING TO MICHAEL'S HOUSE NOW

 **Player One**  
Ooh I'm gonna get some popcorn

 **queer heere**  
rip jeremy

 **Player Two**  
I CAN'T BELIEVE  
MY SISTER AND BOYFRIEND WOULD BETRAY ME LIKE THIS  
U GH

 **Player One**  
I didn't betray you??

 **Player Two**  
michael you told him i was at your house

 **Player One**  
...true

 **bisexual, bitches**  
I'M HERE BITCH

 **Player One**  
HOLY FUCK DID HE JUST KICK THE DOOR DOWN

 **queer heere**  
RIP JEREMY

 **Player Two**  
HE DIFDKLJHL;kl;jkds

 **queer heere**  
oh fuck he's actually dead

 **valentine's day**  
holy shit

 **rolan, they hatin**  
just like old times

 **lil bitch**  
whoops my boss saw me on my phone, what'd i miss  
oh  
oh jeremy's dead

 **panjake**  
hey is jeremy dead yet  
oh yeah he is

 **queer heere**  
where's michael??

 **panjake**  
i can see him through the window  
he's filming it

 **rolan, they hatin**  
I'VE TAUGHT HIM WELL

 **panjake**  
oh fuck he just stopped  
rich just came out of the house  
with a weird expression on his face

 **Player One**  
**@Player Two** can I give them the video?

 **Player Two**  
ughhh suree if you wantt

 **Player One**  
_ Untitled.mp4 _

-=-

"-gonna kill you!"

The camera shook as the small boy known as Rich chased Jeremy around the Mells' kitchen, Jeremy with a mildly terrified expression on his face. Small snickers came from behind the camera, presumably from Michael.

"Michael!" Jeremy panted, slowing down near the camera. "You're my boyfriend! Help me!"

A 'hmmm' sound came from said person, before "Nah, you can handle it."

"Ah-HAH!" A triumphant sounding cry came from Rich. The camera turned to focus on him, and he was staring at a black rectangle in his hand. Jeremy's phone. "And it's unlocked!"

"Goddammit!" Jeremy yelled, reaching for it. Rich somehow jumped on top of the counter and held the phone high above all of their heads.

"OHOHOHO! What if I were to just..." Rich tapped away on Jeremy's phone, "...look at all your discord messages?"

"PLEASE DON'T!" Jeremy actually sounded desperate, but Rich had already opened discord, and was looking at the screen.

"Dude. What even are your messages to your sis- oh my god." Rich just stared at the phone. "Jesus Christ."

Jeremy turned back to the camera with an actually terrified expression on his face. Despite this, his voice was surprisingly calm. "Michael, turn the camera off."

"What? Why-"

"MICHAEL, TURN THE FUCKING CAMERA OFF."

-=-

 **queer heere**  
oh my god  
oh no  
jerm i'm sorry

 **Player Two**  
it wasn't your fault!!

 **Player One**  
Well I mean whatever she messaged you with that rich saw is kind of her fault

 **Player Two**  
no!!  
i messaged her it wasn't her fault

 **queer heere**  
delete the messages??

 **Player Two**  
delete the messages.

 **valentine's day**  
i'm genuinely wondering what they messaged each other with

 **rolan, they hatin**  
same tbh

 **queer heere**  
jere'll probably tell you one day??  
either him or rich idk

 **Player Two**  
probably rich tbh  
brb

 **Player One**  
Jeremy just started screaming into a pillow, I actually want to know what the messages were

 **queer heere**  
i mean after one of them tells you guys i have screenshots ;))

**-demi cherry has deleted a message-**

**rolan, they hatin**  
yOU DO??  
dude after they tell us you'd better give em

 **Player Two**  
uuhhh what'd i miss

**-rolan with the bitches has deleted 2 messages-**

**rolan, they hatin**  
nothing ;)

 **Player Two**  
i can look in the audit log

 **queer heere**  
the audit log doesn't tell you what the messages said before we deleted them ;))

 **Player Two**  
uGH you're right

 **bisexual, bitches**  
hey jeremy

 **Player Two**  
uh  
yeahh,,

 **bisexual, bitches**  
get over 2 my house rn

 **Player Two**  
whyy

 **bisexual, bitches**  
you know why u hoe

 **queer heere**  
did you just use you and u in the same sentence

 **bisexual, bitches**  
yes  
yes i did

 **Player Two**  
wait should i bring michael

 **bisexual, bitches**  
yeah good idea

 **queer heere**  
tell us what happened when you get back!!

 **Player Two**  
yeahh,, i will

 **valentine's day**  
alright the boys are gone what do we talk about

 **queer heere**  
something happy??

 **rolan, they hatin**  
why do we put round pizza in square boxes then eat it in triangles

 **queer heere**  
nO

 **lil bitch**  
on this episode of 'i hate my boss', sam finds out she absolutely fuckin hates her boss

 **queer heere**  
god mood?

 **lil bitch**  
anyway what did i miss

 **queer heere**  
scroll up

 **valentine's day**  
alright while she's doing that  
your head moves faster than your feet when you're standing upright and still due to the earth's spin

 **queer heere**  
NO

 **lil bitch**  
holy shit jeremy's dead

 **queer heere**  
yeah probably  
or maybe not ouo

 **valentine's day**  
wHAT WERE THE MESSAGES I NEED TO K N O W

 **queer heere**  
>:3

 **lohst in your eyes**  
hey i just got here

 **queer heere**  
oh honey  
you missed a lot

 **rolan, they hatin**  
you really did

 **valentine's day**  
you really, really did

 **lohst in your eyes**  
holy shit  
yeah okay  
that's a thing

 **queer heere**  
y u p  
and only me, jeremy and now rich know what the messages are  
unless they're telling michael which is very likely

 **rolan, they hatin**  
ugH just give us the screenshots-

 **queer heere**  
nope  >;3

 **lil bitch**  
can you atleast tell me??

 **queer heere**  
nope!!  
i promised!!

 **lil bitch**  
UGH why are you so loyal to people

 **queer heere**  
>;3

-=-

 **Player Two**  
we're back!!

 **queer heere**  
:0  
how'd it go??

 **bisexual, bitches**  
guESS WHO'S POLY BITCHES

 **queer heere**  
oH MY GOD REALLY???

 **lohst in your eyes**  
WAIT WAIT WHAT

 **valentine's day**  
what's poly i'm confused

 **rolan, they hatin**  
HOLY SHIT THAT WAS WHAT THE MESSAGES WERE

 **Player Two**  
i'm dating both michael and rich now  
they're not dating each other tho

 **valentine's day**  
THAT EXISTS  
THAT CAN HAPPEN??

 **Player One**  
Yup

 **lil bitch**  
OH MY GOD THIS IS GREAT

 **Player Two**  
i have two wonderful boyfriends now :0

 **lohst in your eyes**  
chloe just screamed  
like literal actual screamed

 **queer heere**  
hey i can post these now

 **Player Two**  
post what now

queer heere  
[richisasmallboi.png](https://i.imgur.com/TR7fcAE.png)  
[thepromise.png](https://i.imgur.com/eWvwae0.png)  
[jereisreallygayokay.png](https://i.imgur.com/OszDhvz.png)

 **Player Two**  
WHAT THE FUCK WE DELETED THOSE

 **rolan, they hatin**  
OH MY GOD

 **bisexual, bitches**  
I MAY OR MAY NOT BE IN LOVE WITH THE REAL RICH GORANSKI I'M DYING

 **lil bitch**  
'YOU'RE REALLY GAY DUDE' 'DON'T I KNOW IT'

 **Player One**  
SCREECHING  
Literally  
Jeremy is screeching into a pillow for the second time today

 **panjake**  
hey what'd i- oH MY GOD

 **queer heere**  
EXACTLY

 **lil bitch**  
em the pasta is ready

 **queer heere**  
brb gonna go eat and scream

 **panjake**  
wait you eat pasta for lunch

 **lil bitch**  
it's currently 6:11pm where we are right now

 **panjake**  
fair enough  
anYWAY BACK TO SCREAMING

 **rolan, they hatin**  
WHAT'S THE SHIP NAME NOW

 **valentine's day**  
well rich n michael's ship name is expensive headphones

 **bisexual, bitches**  
what

 **Player One**  
What

 **valentine's day**  
i don't ship it!!  
people around school made that up!!

 **lohst in your eyes**  
expensive boyf riends

 **valentine's day**  
bOOM

 **Player Two**  
wait did other people make up other ship names too??

 **valentine's day**  
i have a list

 **Player Two**  
give it

 **valentine's day**  
boyf riends - jeremy and michael  
expensive headphones - michael and rich  
stagedorks - jeremy and christine  
arson bros - rich and jake  
pinkberry - brooke and chloe  
weed bros - michael and dustin  
cinnabun - jenna and christine  
playride - brooke and christine  
upstage - jake and christine  
boardwalk boys - jeremy, michael, rich, and jake  
bicycles - jeremy and rich  
pins n patches - jake and michael  
puppy love - jeremy and brooke _(edited)_

 **Player Two**  
jesus christ

 **Player One**  
People ship me and Dustin??

 **lohst in your eyes**  
the names are adoRABLE

 **bisexual, bitches**  
richjake is super unoriginal

 **panjake**  
ikr??  
bro we deserve better

 **bisexual, bitches**  
arson bros

**-Valentine edited a message-**

**panjake**  
perfect

 **Player Two**  
you two just made your own ship name what the fuc k  
one of you is dati ng me

 **bisexual, bitches**  
arson bros jeremy  
arson bros

 **panjake**  
arson bros for life

 **bisexual, bitches**  
yes bro

 **panjake**  
bro

 **bisexual, bitches**  
bro

 **Player Two**  
oh my g od

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i made a separate discord account purely for those screenshots :)))


End file.
